


looking for you again

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hundred cities. In a hundred worlds. </p>
<p>She looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking for you again

Nyssa sees her in Shanghai, a mess of blonde hair that disappears around the corner just in front of her. She’s trailing one of her marks, a man with enough blood on his hands to drown a city, but the glimpse of sunlight amidst everything has her darting around the next building and staring off into the crowd. She sees her, just a few feet ahead, caught up in the waves of people traveling the streets by foot.

If the blonde hair wasn’t enough it’s then that Nyssa sees the crease of leather at the woman’s shoulder, black and sleek and carefully worn. Her heart jumps at the sight, lodging itself firmly in her throat.

She follows.

Nyssa shuffles through the crowd with ease, her trained eye catching the glint of golden hair every so often in the far distance. She keeps a steady pace - weaving in and out between the locals as she turns corners and darts across streets. She catches her at a do not walk sign five blocks from where she first caught a glimpse.

It’s far too easy to get so close in such a crowd. Nyssa fakes a stumble, bumping her shoulder against that of the other woman. She catches herself and turns, her lips moving to form an apology, to speak a name - but instead she falters.

It’s the eyes.

They are a dull, unimpressive green.

They are not blue like the sky above or the ocean below.

They are not _her_ eyes.

This woman is not her Ta-er al-Sahfer.

“My apologies,” Nyssa ducks her head, speaking the words softly.

The woman smiles, taking a step back to right herself. “No worries,” her voice is too high, too bright and bubbly and false.

It grates irrationally against Nyssa’s nerves.

The light flashes from red to white and the crowd moves. The woman disappears in the sea of people. Only Nyssa is left.

Angry. Heart broken.

She feels foolish. She knows better than anyone that Sara is dead and gone and not coming back.

But in a hundred cities across the world. In a hundred places that she has been to before.

She looks. 


End file.
